Battle Scars a red vs blue redvsblue fanfiction
by Nicholas.1997
Summary: A new agent is delivered to the MOI but she has a past and wash seems to be the only person you can to see the person behind the helmet WashxOC and York/Carolina the other characters from red vs blue will also pop up from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

_Wash was running, screaming, Crying. Not only from the wound in his torso but also from the events of the last 20 minutes. Yes, his torso had been ripped open and he was sure that the only thing keeping his organs in place was his power armour, and his helmets visor had been obliterated by a buck shot, but he knew that his wounds would heal and after all he had had worse but the psychological scars that were now sure to haunt his dreams they would not heal for much, much longer._

Chapter 1

6 months earlier:

I had been a member of project freelancer for nearly 2 years now and the Mother Of Invention had become his home. I would walk the halls at night and even the cold steel bulkheads that make up most of the interior of the UNSCs ships, gave me a sense of peace and safety. I often thought about how difficult it would be to go back to civilian life after the project. Little did I know that I didn't need to worry because I was never going back to civilian life.

Today was just a normal day, Id woken up at 06:00 crawled out of my rack and headed to the cafeteria where I had met up with Agents York and North before heading to the locker room to change into my armour for today's training. The three of us were all over 6 feet tall but I was the shortest at 6' 2", York was the tallest at nearly 7 feet. By comparison I was the kid brother of the group York and North teased me mercilessly about anything and everything including my freckles which were numerous and my poorly dyed blond hair.

I had a sparring session with Carolina at 08:00 and didn't want to be late, Carolina was a typical soldier not to mention my boss but she was also my friend, so he was sure to be there on time, I knew what was coming however, a training session with Carolina always ended with me having the ever loving shit knocked out of me for an hour and then 2 hours in my rack trying to get the swelling to go down so I could face my friends again without them laughing at me. If cold water didn't work, then I would be forced to keep my helmet on for the rest of the day. As you can imagine I rarely had my helmet off.

Today however was different, Carolina was waiting for me in the training room, but quickly informed me that we would not be training today, a new agent had been delivered to the MOI to replace Agent Georgia. We walked from the training room towards the hanger. The atmosphere was light hearted and Carolina had taken her helmet off revealing her long, red hair. I was always mesmerised by her hair and the exquisite beauty of her face, not to mention her ass, but I was always sure to not stare for too long, Carolina was York's and I didn't fancy having the two highest ranking freelancers baying for his blood even if one was half blind.

The mood however changed almost immediately when we entered the hanger, the director was stood there in his uniform as the new soldier in mint green and purple, the opposite of South Dakotas. The director introduced the new agent as Agent California and everyone clapped as was tradition. York started planning a party, North was desperate to show the new agent around, but Carolina just stood there rooted to the spot. I never asked her what was wrong but through gritted teeth she replied, I know that armour.

The new agent moved over towards our group and introduced herself as California, the other agents were not allowed to know our birthnames. She took off her helmet and every one of my fellow agents recoiled from her, and quickly excused themselves rather rudely dragging me with them.

When we reached the corridor, I broke free of York's firm grasp and asked why they were so rude to the new agent. York hauled me aside and sat down obviously flustered and explained that they knew the agent before project freelancer and recounted tails of the destruction death that she left in her wake. When he had finished his lecture, I brushed his arm off my shoulder rather more harshly than I had meant to and responded flatly with, "don't you think it might do you some good to get her side of the story before you judge her so harshly." And with that I left maybe I was naive or maybe I was the only one of the agents with even a shred of human decency left. That's not to say the project hasn't affected me, I don't think I had had a decent night's sleep in weeks and when I did get to sleep my dreams were haunted by the faces and eyes of people I had killed lights I had extinguished forever. Hence the reason that I had taken to walking the halls at 3am. Something about the other agent's reactions bothered me, I knew what it was like to shunned by my peers when I was a kid I had very few friends and was bullied and I remembered that feeling and thought about how that must be how agent California was feeling right now.

The rest of the day passed and I didn't see California but I was determined that when I did, I would take the time to understand her, and offer her the friendship that no one else on the MOI seemed willing to give.

That night I awoke as usual drenched in sweat and screaming at 03:12 and got up as had been my ritual, but for some reason I was drawn towards the gym and as I had spent most the day in the classroom, I decided now was as good a time as any to go through my workout. I threw on an old pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old T-shirt it wasn't like anyone was going to see me now at this time of night.

As I walked into the gym I noticed a dark figure in the corner by on one of the cross trainers, I didn't recognise the figure but curiosity got the better of me and I wandered over to see who the mysterious figure was, presuming it was one of the pilots one a nightshift who found themselves at a loose end and decided to hit the gym. Anyway someone to talk to might take my mind of the horrors that are my dreams. As I approached the figure I placed a smile on my face and introduced myself as Agent Washington, this however was not one of the pilots that I recognised but this woman was all of my dreams and fantasies in one women. She had freckles like mine, glasses, red hair (not like Carolina's this was more orange than red but just the shade that Wash liked) and yes even braces. This was my dream women, being the dork that I was I of course had a stammer and what was supposed to be a smooth pick up line came out more as "HeYo iz Agent Washingtub".

The women laughed and said, "Hello agent Washingtub, my name is California but call me Cali" I froze rooted to the spot after the way that the rest of the agents had reacted to Cali I had expected some sort of monster. The kind of person who would beat you to death with your own skull just for looking at her in the wrong way, sort of like Carolina and Tex now that I thought about it.

"what brings you to the gym at this time of night I didn't expect to see anyone in her?" I enquired

"Same thing as you" replied Cali, "I don't sleep well anymore, after, after…" she trailed off.

I knew better than to push the issue and continued with polite conversation taking up the cross trainer next to Cali. I never used the cross trainer but something about this woman intrigued me, I had to know more. After about 30 minutes I asked why all the other freelancers seemed to dislike her so intently after seeing her face. At this Cali froze mid step and gave me a look of what could only be described as fear as if the question could somehow throw her back into the horrors of a past she had long since tried to forget.

"you really don't know do you?" she said firmly.

"No, and don't feel like you have to talk about it I know how hard it can be, I judge people based on how they act in the present not how the have acted in their past."

She thought about these words for a while and simply replied "Thank you, it's nice to know someone does," the counsellor had me recount the entire thing from beginning to end when I arrived."

"Anyway, I think I'm done for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow Agent Washington, it was nice to meet you, you are the only one who has spoken to me all day."

I felt sadness at this, thinking back to my first day everyone had wanted to speak to me, York had even thrown a party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But as she left I noticed the buds of tears forming in her eyes, I knew that Cali probably wanted to be alone but decided to follow her anyway. I kept my distance as she wandered the deck of the MOI walking past her cabin, so she certainly wasn't heading to bed. She finally came to the observation deck swiped her dog tags and entered. Many of the agents and staff on board the MOI used this deck for dates and to be sure there were some beautiful view of the constellations to be seen from this here. I personally had never been invited there for a date but I had used it often to calm myself down when the dreams got bad, this was presumably what agent California was doing in there right now.

I knew that he could not enter the room without Cali knowing I had followed her, but I couldn't help but feel a certain amount of responsibility for what she was going through right now, I was after all the one you brought it up.

I knocked 3 times and entered the observation deck, I was not however prepared for what I saw, California was sat curled up in the corner, her breathing was rapid and deep and she was trembling. This was a panic attack. Instinctively I ran over and pulled Cali into a tight embrace whispering soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes her breathing began to slow to a more normal rhythm and the trembling subsided enough for her to speak.

"What are you doing here? No one should see me like this I'm supposed to be the perfect soldier, here I am weak."

"I followed you?" I responded "I was worried about you" at this she pulled back and looked me in the eye, you were worried about me, no one ever worries about me I'm a worthless killing machine my life doesn't matter. Why should you care"

Her eyes were filling with tears again and her breathing once again became ragged.

"that's not how I feel about you, you are a person of course you matter" I retort pulling her back into my arms. Her hair smelt like cinnamon, God this woman was perfect.

After a few minutes' I whisper "Time for you to get to your rack, you have a big day tomorrow, and you can't spend the night here on the floor"

"ok" she replies

I helped her to her feet with a smile and walks with her back to her cabin, Cali opened her door and took a step inside before turning and looking at me who had stopped just outside the door. "Can you come in for a bit…" I blushed and stood there shocked "it doesn't matter its silly really; it's just I'm scared to close my eyes the dreams will come back and I don't want to do that alone and you seem to know what how I'm feeling"

"ok" I said sheepishly as I entered the room

I entered the room and looked around, all the freelancer's rooms were identical but they were told that they could redecorate, Cali obviously hadn't had time yet. There was just the single bed with thin sheets a desk with a lamp and a wardrobe. What caught my eye however was the fact that the wardrobe was empty except for her under suit and a hanger which was presumably for her gym clothes which she was currently wearing.

As I turned around to ask Cali where all her clothes where I was shocked to see Cali was busy stripping her clothes off, I blushed, apologizing and ran into the bathroom, I wasn't a pervert I wasn't in the habit of watching women strip down especially when I hardly knew them. After what I assumed was an appropriate amount of time for someone to get changed into sleeping attire he started to opened the door but Cali pushed back.

In a whisper her voice a little raspy she said "I'm not wearing anything, I don't have any pyjamas. I'm sorry, just let me put my gym clothes back on"

"it's ok, you need something to sleep in, I'll pass you a towel, cover yourself with that and I'll get you something to sleep in from my room"

"You would do that for me?" Cali replied obviously a little shocked

"Yer of course why wouldn't I, it's only a night shirt and a pair of joggers"

"but they are yours, you might need them" stuttered Cali.

"nah I have loads I won't miss them, in fact you can keep them"

With that I bent my hand round the door and handed Cali a towel which she then wrapped around herself. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the door taking great care not to let his eyes land on Cali for too long although the view was stunning, Cali had long legs but more muscular than most women's, her freckles covered most of her body, but she carried just enough weight to be slightly curvy. She was beautiful.

I sprinted back to my cabin and grabbed a pair of grey joggers and a black t-shirt. As I ran back out of my room I almost ran straight into York. York looked at him for a moment and asked "where are you heading off to now of night with fresh clothes?"

I was a little embraced explained that I was taking them to agent California's room and that she had nothing to sleep in. the normally friendly Agent York's next words took wash completely by surprise: "it's what she deserves, I'm only sad they gave her a bed, Wash she's an animal and if you get to close you will become her prey, if you knew what I knew you would stay as far away from her as possible!"

"you know nothing about her!" I retorted "I found her tonight having a panic attack and she's been nothing but friendly to everyone on this ship and no one will give her the time of day in return, and that frankly makes me sick." I then pushed past York and carried on towards California's room. York looked back after me he was saddened that one of his best friends was angry with him but he thought he was doing the right thing. Surly in time I would come to see this.

As I re-entered Cali's room I noticed that Cali was sat on her bed with tears streaming down her face "I heard you and Agent York outside, I'm sorry I have come between you and your friends you don't have to speak to me you know, I will be fine on my own"

"Its fine" said wash as he sat on the side of the bed next to Cali, "York is being a dick, I'm sure he will apologize tomorrow he just takes a while to warm up to people" this was a lie, York was usually the friendliest of the bunch.

Cali's next words took me by surprise "He's right though, I am an animal I don't deserve the friendship of anyone," "I-I think you should leave," she said rising from her bed I think I'm just going to stay up and read, its only 2 hours until morning roll call anyway."

I sensed that my presence was only going to upset Cali further so I rose from the bed and headed towards the door leaving the clothes on the bed next to Cali. As I did Cali grabbed my arm and passed me a flash drive.

"I couldn't tell you my past because I don't know how to put it into words but it is all here, just be prepared that once you read it you will think the same of me as agent York does."

I took the flash drive nodded and left the room.

When I re-entered my own room, I threw the flash drive into a corner I wasn't going to read it I didn't care about her past.

Chapter 2

But as she left I noticed the buds of tears forming in her eyes, I knew that Cali probably wanted to be alone but decided to follow her anyway. I kept my distance as she wandered the deck of the MOI walking past her cabin, so she certainly wasn't heading to bed. She finally came to the observation deck swiped her dog tags and entered. Many of the agents and staff on board the MOI used this deck for dates and to be sure there were some beautiful view of the constellations to be seen from this here. I personally had never been invited there for a date but I had used it often to calm myself down when the dreams got bad, this was presumably what agent California was doing in there right now.

I knew that he could not enter the room without Cali knowing I had followed her, but I couldn't help but feel a certain amount of responsibility for what she was going through right now, I was after all the one you brought it up.

I knocked 3 times and entered the observation deck, I was not however prepared for what I saw, California was sat curled up in the corner, her breathing was rapid and deep and she was trembling. This was a panic attack. Instinctively I ran over and pulled Cali into a tight embrace whispering soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes her breathing began to slow to a more normal rhythm and the trembling subsided enough for her to speak.

"What are you doing here? No one should see me like this I'm supposed to be the perfect soldier, here I am weak."

"I followed you?" I responded "I was worried about you" at this she pulled back and looked me in the eye, you were worried about me, no one ever worries about me I'm a worthless killing machine my life doesn't matter. Why should you care"

Her eyes were filling with tears again and her breathing once again became ragged.

"that's not how I feel about you, you are a person of course you matter" I retort pulling her back into my arms. Her hair smelt like cinnamon, God this woman was perfect.

After a few minutes' I whisper "Time for you to get to your rack, you have a big day tomorrow, and you can't spend the night here on the floor"

"ok" she replies

I helped her to her feet with a smile and walks with her back to her cabin, Cali opened her door and took a step inside before turning and looking at me who had stopped just outside the door. "Can you come in for a bit…" I blushed and stood there shocked "it doesn't matter its silly really; it's just I'm scared to close my eyes the dreams will come back and I don't want to do that alone and you seem to know what how I'm feeling"

"ok" I said sheepishly as I entered the room

I entered the room and looked around, all the freelancer's rooms were identical but they were told that they could redecorate, Cali obviously hadn't had time yet. There was just the single bed with thin sheets a desk with a lamp and a wardrobe. What caught my eye however was the fact that the wardrobe was empty except for her under suit and a hanger which was presumably for her gym clothes which she was currently wearing.

As I turned around to ask Cali where all her clothes where I was shocked to see Cali was busy stripping her clothes off, I blushed, apologizing and ran into the bathroom, I wasn't a pervert I wasn't in the habit of watching women strip down especially when I hardly knew them. After what I assumed was an appropriate amount of time for someone to get changed into sleeping attire he started to opened the door but Cali pushed back.

In a whisper her voice a little raspy she said "I'm not wearing anything, I don't have any pyjamas. I'm sorry, just let me put my gym clothes back on"

"it's ok, you need something to sleep in, I'll pass you a towel, cover yourself with that and I'll get you something to sleep in from my room"

"You would do that for me?" Cali replied obviously a little shocked

"Yer of course why wouldn't I, it's only a night shirt and a pair of joggers"

"but they are yours, you might need them" stuttered Cali.

"nah I have loads I won't miss them, in fact you can keep them"

With that I bent my hand round the door and handed Cali a towel which she then wrapped around herself. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the door taking great care not to let his eyes land on Cali for too long although the view was stunning, Cali had long legs but more muscular than most women's, her freckles covered most of her body, but she carried just enough weight to be slightly curvy. She was beautiful.

I sprinted back to my cabin and grabbed a pair of grey joggers and a black t-shirt. As I ran back out of my room I almost ran straight into York. York looked at him for a moment and asked "where are you heading off to now of night with fresh clothes?"

I was a little embraced explained that I was taking them to agent California's room and that she had nothing to sleep in. the normally friendly Agent York's next words took wash completely by surprise: "it's what she deserves, I'm only sad they gave her a bed, Wash she's an animal and if you get to close you will become her prey, if you knew what I knew you would stay as far away from her as possible!"

"you know nothing about her!" I retorted "I found her tonight having a panic attack and she's been nothing but friendly to everyone on this ship and no one will give her the time of day in return, and that frankly makes me sick." I then pushed past York and carried on towards California's room. York looked back after me he was saddened that one of his best friends was angry with him but he thought he was doing the right thing. Surly in time I would come to see this.

As I re-entered Cali's room I noticed that Cali was sat on her bed with tears streaming down her face "I heard you and Agent York outside, I'm sorry I have come between you and your friends you don't have to speak to me you know, I will be fine on my own"

"Its fine" said wash as he sat on the side of the bed next to Cali, "York is being a dick, I'm sure he will apologize tomorrow he just takes a while to warm up to people" this was a lie, York was usually the friendliest of the bunch.

Cali's next words took me by surprise "He's right though, I am an animal I don't deserve the friendship of anyone," "I-I think you should leave," she said rising from her bed I think I'm just going to stay up and read, its only 2 hours until morning roll call anyway."

I sensed that my presence was only going to upset Cali further so I rose from the bed and headed towards the door leaving the clothes on the bed next to Cali. As I did Cali grabbed my arm and passed me a flash drive.

"I couldn't tell you my past because I don't know how to put it into words but it is all here, just be prepared that once you read it you will think the same of me as agent York does."

I took the flash drive nodded and left the room.

When I re-entered my own room, I threw the flash drive into a corner I wasn't going to read it I didn't care about her past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, as I walked into the cafeteria for my breakfast I was collared by York.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night, it's up to you who you are friends with and it's not for me to get in the way of that. However, California is dangerous just watch your back mate and I don't know if I can ever trust her enough to call her a friend. I know too much about her past for that." Explained York.

I shrugged and said "I don't know where everyone heard all this about California, and I know she has been involved in some bad shit prior to project freelancer. But why have I not heard anything about it? I'm not angry with you but at least talk to her before you jump to any conclusions"

"Her misadventures on chorus were the talk of the UNSC before you joined up, everyone that joined before 2136 knows who she is, then after she supposedly retired they placed a silencing order on her file so anyone who was caught talking about her would be placed on disciplinary actions. As you can imagine the talk died down pretty quickly after that." York was interrupted by North yelling "Come on you two kiss and make up and get some food inside you before training" both men smiled at each other and walked towards there table consisting of Wash, North, South, Carolina and Tex. I looked around for Cali but she was nowhere to be seen. After breakfast the rest of the gang had training but I had an appointment with the director but there were 30 mins before he had to be there so I decided to swing by Cali's room and see how she was this morning.

I knocked three times and entered Cali was sat at her desk with an empty plate of food sat next to her, she must have gone down early to get some food and then come back up to her room. She looked surprised to see me enter her room. "I didn't think I would see you again, did you read the data I gave you?"

"No, I told you that I don't care about your past, you shouldn't let your past define you. Who you are today is what matters and what I will judge you off" says Wash which earns a smile from Cali. "anyway, I have a meeting with the director in 20 mins but after that I'm going to go to the training room to cheer you on in your aptitude tests" Wash says with a wink as he leaves the room.

I enter the director's office and take a seat in one of the two chairs in the dimly lit office. "Good morning David, I hope you are well" the director says in a cool southern accent which led me to believe that he couldn't care less how I was feeling. "I called you here because I have a mission for you, one of the upmost importance. What I am about to tell you is strictly need to know you must not tell another person on board this ship. A few years ago, a smart AI was made from my minds circuits, however this AI failed and could not be used for my research. AI destruction however, is expensive and so I sent the AI with a human body to a backwater canyon Code named Blood gulch. Unfortunately, the Agent I assigned to care for the AI Agent Florida died last week. I know that you thought that Florida was dead but this is the truth. I need you to go to blood gulch and survey how things have progressed since Florida passing, do not however let the operatives stationed at blood gulch know why you are there. You leave immediately. Dismissed"

It took me a moment to process the facts and the idea that Florida who had been a good friend of mine since I joined up was alive until last week, he thought he had been dead for 14 months now. He saluted and left the room heading for the hanger where 479er would be waiting to take him to Blood gulch. The mission should only take a day or two but he would miss Cali's aptitude tests, I hoped she would be alright while he was gone.

When I arrived at blood gulch I surveyed the incompetent operatives stationed there and noted that Church, the name for the directors AI had taken command of blue team. It took him two days to acquire all the information that he needed about both teams, but then I had to wait until the next supply drop which was 3 days later before I could leave without causing suspicion, in total it had been 5 days since he had left the Mother of Invention. When I got back the rest of my squad was waiting for me in the landing bay and to my surprise so was Cali she was a little way away from the group but defiantly with them I even saw North lean over and say something to her and point towards me. Presumably to tell her where I was in the crowd. This was good news or so I though. I didn't get time to speak to my friends however, he was called into the director's office to explain his findings to which he obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the meeting, I made my way to the rec room where I met my friends but California was not there. "Hey York where is Cali" I asked walking over to the fridge to get a coke. "she's in her room, we all talked to her and maybe you were right she is nothing but nice to everyone she meets, so as a group we have decided to give her a chance" replied York. "told you" I chuckled. "She's still on probation" chimed South "but she does seem ok, exactly your type anyway!" laughed North. Apparently now in the habit of finishing his sister's sentences.

"So where is she? And I was just being friendly not my fault she's a stunner" I retorted.

"she doesn't come to the rec room the other staff aren't as accepting as us and some even go as far as to spit at her when she walks in. And they call her the animal" Carolina scoffs just loud enough for the other agents in the rec room to hear.

"ok, I'm just going to swing by her room and see her I'll see you all later"

As had become my ritual I knocked 3 times on Cali's Cabin and entered, Cali hadn't heard him knock but he could hear the shower running so he took a seat on her bed and waited for her to finish.

A few minutes later Cali wrapped in a towel walked into the room and noticed me sat on her bed she looked a little surprised but the look soon turned to a smile as she ran over and gave me a hug. I chuckled and returned the hug. Cali said "I've missed you, I was terrified when you left but then your friends started to talk to me, what did you say to make that happen by the way?"

"I just told them to get their heads out of there asses they are not hats" I laughed "I'm just angry the other agents treat you like they do, you must point them out to me so they can be taught some manners." My tone became slightly more serious.

"I've had worse" replied Cali

"that's not the point" I argued, "anyway why is your room still so bare, you know you can redecorate right?"

"Yer I know, but I don't own any paint and all the furniture is fastened down in case we with an ion storm"

"what about pictures of family or friends from back home" I persisted

With that Cali's expression turned stoic and she ran from the room tears once again running down her face.

-Cali's POV-

I ran from the room and down the hall I know that Wash has the same problems I do but I cannot let him keep seeing me in the vulnerable condition, I am in during a panic attack, he will think that is all I am and I don't want that especially from him. He was my first friend, anyway I must be strong if only for him seeing me in this state and talking about it may trigger some of his own repressed memories.

I found an old shower room deep in the bowels of the ship one I thought that no one would use or go in. I turned on the cold shower and let the cold water run over me in the corner of the room and I cried. The next thing I knew was a sharp pain in my side as I was kicked. I looked up at my attacker powerless to defend myself, I wasn't even sure if this was real. Above me I saw one of the agents, Ohio I think, he was laughing and spitting on me. "you have come to the wrong bathroom this is mine, this is where I come when I'm stressed to you know; smoke a little Mary Jane and relax. But you know what I find even better, a human punching bag, not that you are truly human are you."

I just lay there unable to move blood now trickling over my eyes. I couldn't speak or call for help I had no choice to just take it. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor of the shower the shower itself had been turned off but I was still in a puddle of water. I had also vomited while I was out. But now Wash was there bursting the door off its hinges and running towards me.

-Washes POV-

As the door flew open and the sight of a bloodied Cali lying in a pool of her own vomit hit me I was instantly filled with a feeling of rage. Who had done this? I didn't know but I was going to find out and when I did they were going to need every medic on the ship to keep them alive. I sprint over to Cali and cradle her slight limp form in my arms just as she opens her eyes, she begins to scream a blood curdling scream. I received a sharp right hook to the side of my face and then she headbutted me which broke my nose in 2 places but I didn't care, I pulled her into a tight embrace, she began to sob uncontrollably. I sat there for nearly 2 hours before Cali was calm enough to walk and I walked her back to her room. We got a few odd looks from members of the MOIs staff as I half carried the blood and vomit soaked agent through the halls towards the accommodation block. Once there I guided her into the bathroom turned the shower on to a comfortable temperature and left to allow Cali to shower in privacy.

While she was in the shower I ran to the rooms of the other members in my squad and told them what had happened, they reacted with emotions varying from shock and horror to ones of rage. They followed me towards Cali's room but hovered outside as I went in to make sure she was ok and decent. She was so I gave the ok for the rest of my squad to enter. As they filled in York announced that the room was to bare and needed some decoration. Cali still sobbing told York that she had no decorations and precious few possessions. I could see York make a mental note of this and then a small smile spread across his face an idea obviously manifesting in his mind. The next hour was spend with the other freelancers trying to console Cali but they never asked how or why this had happened for fear of causing another panic attack. I however remained silent.

After the other freelancers, had left I sat down on the bed next to Cali and she rested her head on my lap. I began to stroke her hair. "who did this to you?" I asked.

"it doesn't matter one of the other freelancers attacked me because I came into his private bathroom, but it was an accident I didn't even know it was a thing, I swear I didn't know" she replied.

"it's not a thing you did nothing wrong but you didn't need to run away, I know what you are going through the only way you can hurt me is to not let me in and then something like this happens" I suddenly became aware that I had clenched my fists while speaking. "who did this Cali?"

"Agent Ohio" Cali states with a shiver, "but promise me that you won't do anything you will end up in trouble and I don't want that to happen because of my mistake"

"I won't" I reply flatly "Do you want me to stay here tonight, I don't think you should be alone tonight?"

"Please, thanks Wash" answered Cali

I ran back to my cabin and grabbed my pyjamas and hurried back to Cali's room. When I entered, Cali had already changed into the clothes that I had given her and was lying on top of the sheets. The joggers were too long and the t-shirt at least 3 sizes to big but she did look cute in it.

I darted into the bathroom and got changed and then climbed into bed next to Cali. The beds were only designed for 1 person but we made do. At first I just lay there next to her but she pulled me over into a big spoon position and fell asleep, sleep took a little longer for me but it was much easier to achieve with someone next to me than on my own.

For the first time in months I slept through the night and was no awoken once and as I appears so did Cali. Cali was still asleep when I awoke and I decided not to wake her so I slipped out of bed got dressed and headed to the cafeteria I would bring some food back for Cali to eat later.

I sat down with my squad who quietened their excited conversations as soon as I sat down.

"what's going on, I know that look?"

"well you know how Cali has no possessions, well what if we gave her some, we would all donate something of our own that we don't use or need to make her room feel more homely" chirped South.

"I love the idea what were you…" I trailed off, I had heard something, I had heard the name California, I craned my neck and shushed the other freelancers on my table and the voice floated over from an adjacent table.

"yer it was that psycho bitch California, she walked into my bathroom and like she owned the place all heavy breathing and shit and collapsed in the corner… psycho bitch had it coming I knocked seven bells of shit out of her, still down there as far as I know, could be dead for all I know" the voice laughed.

I stood up and walked over to where the voice was coming from and put a face to the voice, it was indeed Agent Ohio a 28-year-old man currently ranked 36th on the board. I walked up behind him grabbed him by the back of the head by his ridiculous manbun and slammed his head into the table without warning and without saying a word.

"what the fuck" the man screamed in pain

I lifted his head a spoke softly into his ear "Touch my any of my friends again, and you will have more to worry about than a headache. Are we clear?"

"you should be thanking me, she's a murderer. A savage animal who needs to be put down" He replied.

I saw red and was about to shatter the man's skull when a strong hand was placed on my shoulder, it was agent North, "walk away Wash, I'll take it from here"

Then Ohio said something that he would come to regret for the rest of his life, "go on the Washy, run back to the safety of your squad and to your psycho bitch girlfriend."

"I don't think you get it do you, I sent Wash away because Cali is my friend as well, I couldn't have him having all the fun now could I" north spat before slamming Ohio's head down repeatedly into the metal table. By the end of the beating Ohio was hardly recognisable all his front teeth were missing his skull was shattered and split in at least 3 places and he was blind in one eye. As north turned to leave one of Ohio's friends I think Utah ran to his friend's side and called North a monster. North slammed his armoured foot into the man's shin and it snapped like a twig in a nasty compound fracture. "no being a monster would be me setting my sister on you" North chuckled as he walked away and sat back down at our table to continue his breakfast.

"Now, where were we?" Carolina said calmly as medics carted the injured freelancers out towards med bay.

"I was just saying how much I liked the idea, shall we meet after morning practice to put everything together. Everyone bring at least 5 items"

"sync" said south.

"Sync" replied the rest of the squad.

I grabbed another plate of food and headed back to Cali's room to see if she was awake.


End file.
